Sebastian's New Dessert
by Mitoo YuuHi
Summary: "Kau akan jadi hidangan penutupku yang manis, Mi-chan"  Apa jadinya kalau sang akuma jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia?  Warning! Full of smut! Sebastian x OC


**Title: Sebastian's New Dessert**

Pairing: Sebastian x OC

Genre: Romance

Rating: M

Discalimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, Toboso Yana sensei does. I just own the OC and plot^^

Author: Rachan a.k.a YuuHi

FF yang kupersembahkan buat Michi yang lagi keranjiangan sama Sebby^^

Di tunggu komen n kritiknya, flame juga boleh

Douzo…

Michelle Green, gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu dulunya adalah seorang informan yang dipekerjakan paksa untuk sebuah organisasi gelap di London, sebelum akhirnya Ciel dan Sebastian datang dan menjadikannya seorang librarian di kediaman Phantomhive. Bisa dibilang itulah saat pertama kali Michelle bertemu dengannya. Begitu juga halnya dengan Sebastian, saat itulah ia pertama kali menemukan seseorang yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan untuk dijadikan makanan pencuci mulutnya.

Selain sebagai librarian, Michelle juga sering ditugaskan untuk mengecek berbagai dokumen-dokumen penting yang berhubungan dengan bisnis keluarga Phantomhive karena kepandaiannya. Bisa dibilang, diantara para pelayan dikediaman Phantomhive, Michelle hanya satu-satunya yang bekerja dengan benar dan meringankan pekerjaan Sebastian. Sisanya..., kau pasti tahu bagaimana.

Dan pagi ini, Michelle kembali dipanggil ke ruang kerja sang bocchama untuk menerima tugas barunya.

"Michelle,tolong periksa dokumen-dokumen ini. Selesaikan hari ini juga", perintah Ciel sambil menyodorkan setumpuk kertas dan dokumen di atas meja kerjanya.

"Hai, Ciel bocchama"

"Ah…, dan satu hal lagi. Kau suka Shakespare kan?", Ciel kemudian menyodorkan sebuah buku yang cukup tebal. "Kau bisa membacanya setelah pekerjaanmu selesai nanti".

Mata Michelle berbinar melihat buku yang disodorkan oleh Tuan mudanya. Ia meraba sampul buku tersebut dan memperhatikannya. "Iin desuka, bocchama?"

Ciel tersenyum sebelum memalingkan wajahnya. "Pergi dan selesaikan hari ini juga"

"Hai!", Michelle tersenyum riang. Membungkukkan kepalanya pada Ciel sebelum meninggalkan ruangannya dengan setumpuk dokumen yang harus ia periksa.

Sepanjang koridor, Michelle bersenandung pelan sambil melompat-lompat kecil. Ciel memang sedikit angkuh dan pekerjaan yang diberikannya memang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Tapi terkadang perhatian kecil yang ia berikan bisa membuat para pelayannya merasa begitu bahagia bisa menjadi bagian dari Phantomhive household.

"Tampaknya kau sedang senang ya, Mi-chan", suara Sebastian, sang butler, tiba-tiba terdengar tepat dari belakang Michelle. Memecahkan keheningan di koridor besar yang sunyi itu.

"Se, Sebastian-san! Kau mengage – ukh!", sebelum sempat Michelle menyelesaikan protesnya, Sebastian telah menghimpit gadis mungil yang tingginya hanya selengan atasnya itu, diantara dinding dan tubuhnya. Menekan kedua tangan Michelle di dinding dan menjatuhkan tumpukan dokumen yang dibawa sang librarian jatuh berserakan.

Sebby kemudian meletakkan salah satu kakinya diantara kaki Michelle agar gadis itu tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Mata ruby sang butler bertemu dengan mata onyx milik Michelle. Di bawah tatapannya, Michelle tidak bisa berkutik. Napas panas Sebastian yang mengenai wajah Michelle membuat wajahnya memerah.

Bagi seorang Sebby yang makhluk abadi, Michelle yang hanya seorang manusia, bagaikan makhluk kecil yang sangat rapuh. Tapi enatah kenapa kerapuhan gadis mungil tersebut yang membuatnya tertarik.

"Kau terliaht begitu menggiurkan, Mi-chan…", Sebby mulai menjilati bibir bawah Michelle. Menikmati rasa strawberry yang terasa di bibir mungilnya. 'Ia bisa jadi makanan pencuci mulut yang sempurna…', begitu pikir Sebastian.

Jilatan Sebastian kemudian turun ke leher Michelle. Mencicipi rasa leher mulusnya. Ketika menemukan titik sensitive Michelle, Sebby menggigitnya perlahan. Membuat gadis dihadapannya itu mendesah.

"A… ahn. Aangh… Se-bastian-san… Yame-te", Michelle mulai terengah-engah.

Sebby tersenyum saat mendengar suara desahan Michelle yang begitu manis. Sebastian pun sudah besiap untuk semakin turun ketika tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi suara ledakan dari arah dapur. Sepertinya Bard, sang koki, berusaha menyalakan kompor dengan flamethrower lagi…

Sebastian menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghela napas. Ia melepaskan cengkaramnnya pada Michelle. "Kita lanjutkan ini lain kali", Sebastian tersenyum. Mencium bibir Michelle sekilas dan langsung bergegas pergi untuk membereskan masalah yang dibuat oleh sang koki. Meninggalkan Michelle dengan wajahnya yang semerah tomat.

Michelle meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh Ciel bocchan padanya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Sepertinya ia begitu serius mengerjakan tugasnya hingga melewatkan makan malam dan bekerja hingga selarut ini.

Michelle kemudian memutuskan untuk membaca buku yang diberikan Ciel. Menenggelamkan diri dalam dunia khayalnya untuk menghilangkan penatnya. Ia begitu serius membaca sampai-sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan Sebastian yang baru saja datang untuk menengoknya.

"Michelle… Michelle…", Sebastian berulang kali memanggil Michelle, sedang yang bersangkutan tidak bergeming sama sekali. Gadis itu memang tak pernah bisa diganggu ketika sedang membaca.

Tapi bukan Sebby namanya kalau cepat kehabisan akal. Sebby kemudian berdiri di belakang Michelle dan mengambil buku yang sedang ia baca. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Michelle dan berbisik, "Mi-chan…".

Napas panas Sebby seakan menggelitik telinga dan tengkuk Michelle. Ia bahkan sempat-sempatnya menjilati cuping telinga Michelle. Membuat gadis itu terkejut bukan main dan spontan menoleh.

"Se, Sebastian!", sahut Michelle dengan wajahnya yang memerah. "Ja, jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu…"

"Oya, oya… Memangnya siapa yang kalau sudah bertemu dengan buku tidak bisa diganggu?", Sebastian menutup buku yang baru saja ia ambil dan memperhatikannya. "Shakespare…, seleramu boleh juga. Tapi jangan bilang kalau kau membaca seharian di sini".

"Enak saja! Aku membacanya setelah menyelesaikan setumpuk dokumen yang diberikan bocchan kok. Tidak ada salahnya kalau aku melepas penat setelah bekerja sehariankan?"

"Hmm… Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku memberikan hadiah atas kerja kerasmu", Sebby tersenyum jahil. Ia kemudian memperkecil jaraknya dengan Michelle. Menghimpit tubuh gadis itu diantara meja dan tubuhnya. Melingkarkan salah satu tangannya di pinggang Michelle sedang tangannya yang satu lagi memegang dagu Michelle agar ia tidak banyak bergerak. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sebastian semakin mendekatkan bibirnya dengan Michelle.

"Se, Sebastian-san...", bisik Michelle panik. Wajahnya kini semakin memerah. Ingin memberontak, tapi tubuhnya seakan berkata kalau diam di saat seperti ini adalah yang ia inginkan selama ini.

Michelle menutup matanya rapat-rapat ketika jarak bibir mereka semakin menipis. Dan kemudian...

KRUYUUK...

Suara perut Michelle menghentikan kegiatan Sebastian.

Wajah Michelle semakin memerah karena malunya. "Su, sumimasen..."

Sebastian menatap Michelle, dan kemudian tersenyum. "Mau kubuatkan sesuatu? Kau melewatkan makan malam karena terlalu serius bekerja", Sebastian bicara tepat di depan wajah Michelle. Membuat gadis itu bisa merasakan napas panas Sang Butler.

"U, un...", Michelle mengangguk pelan.

"Saa, ikuyo", Sebby melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan. Sedang Michelle hanya bisa mengikuti di belakangnya dalam diam. Jantungnya masih berdebar dengan kencang.

"Douzo...", Sebastian menghidangkan sepiring risotto hangat ke depan Michelle.

"Arigatou...", Michelle tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari piring yang disodorkan Sang Butler. Ia masih belum berani untuk menatapnya langsung.

Michelle mulai menyantap makanannya. Meniupnya perlahan sebelum melahapnya. Sedang Sebby, ia hanya duduk tepat di depan gadis itu dan memperhatikannya. Merasa terus diawasi, Michelle kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menatap ke depan.

Gadis itu kemudian mendapati Sebastian sedang tersenyum sambil memandangnya. Senyuman yang dapat membuat gadis mana pun pingsan karenanya. Wajah Michlle langsung memerah, berusaha agar tidak pingsan saat melihat senyuman maut Sang Butler.

"A, apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?", Michelle memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Hmm... Tidak ada. Hanya saja...". Tiba-tiba saja Sebastian telah berdiri di belakang Michelle dan berbisik tepat di telinganya, "Kau terlalu manis untuk tidak kuperhatikan".

Sebelum sempat Michelle menoleh, Sebastian telah menggenggam tangan kanannya dan menyantap risotto yang baru saja disendoknya. terpana, Michelle hanya bisa memperhatikan Sebby yang kini berdiri tepat di sampingnya dengan wajahnya yang semakin merah.

Sebastian kemudian mendapati kalau ada sedikit sisa makanan di sudut bibir Michelle. Tanpa basa-basi, Sebby langsung memegang dagu Michelle dan mengangkatnya. Menjilati sisa-sisa makanan d sudut bibir gadis itu. Sedang orang yang besangkutan hanya bisa membeku. Tidak tahu reaksi seperti apa yang harus ia keluarkan.

Setelah besih, Sebby mulai menyapu bibir bawah Michelle. Mencicipi rasa yang dimiliki bibir mungilnya. Terkejut, Michelle langsung menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Nngh.. Se-bastian-san..", Michelle mendesah karena tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Sebastian padanya.

Tersenyum, perlahan Sebby meletakkan tubuh Michelle di atas meja. Menindih tubuh mungil gadis itu dengan tubuhnya. Menahan kedua tangan Michelle di sisi tubuh gadis itu.

"Sekarang kau yang akan jadi santapanku, Mi-chan", lagi-lagi Sebastian berbisik di telinga kanan Michelle. Menjilatinya hingga telinganya sama merahnya dengan wajahnya. Membuat gadis malang itu mendesah karena geli.

"A... aah~ Ang.."

Puas dengan yangs atu, kini Sebby berpindah ke telinga kiri Michelle dan memberikan perlakuan yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya. Bahkan kali ini, Sbby menyempatkan diri unruk menggigitnya perlahan dan mengemutnya.

"Aah... Sebas-tian... san", panggil Michelle diantara desahannya.

"Hnn..."

"Me, memangnya... tidak apa-apa di te- Angh.. seperti- ini...", ucapnya terbata.

"Di luar dugaan, Sebastian menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap mata onyx gadis itu lekat-lekat. Ia tersenyum jahil.

"Kau benar. Kita bisa mengganggu tidur yang lain kalau terus di sini", pipi Michelle memanas saat mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Sebastian. "Kalau begitu...", Sebby mengangkat perlahan tubuh Michelle. Menggendongnya ala bride style. Mencium lembut keningnya hingga gadis itu terpejam.

Beberapa saat kemudian Michelle merasakan punggungnya mengenai seseuatu yang empuk. Dan benar saja, ketika ia membuka matanya, ia sudah berada di atas ranjang putih si kamar Sang Butler.

Di samping ranjang, Michelle mendapati Sebastian telah melepas kedua sarung tangan dan black cloacknya. Melepaskan rompi hitamnya dan membuka satu per satu kancing kemejanya. Memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang kokoh dan muluas.

Perhatian sebastian kini tertuju pada Michelle. "Nah, sekarang, bagaimana kalau aku membatumu bersiap-siap?"

"Eh?"

Sebelum Michelle bisa berkata lebih, Sebastian telah melumat bibir Michelle. Menekan bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Kedua tangan Sebastian yang bebas kini mulai bekerja. Sebby mulai membuka kancing baju Michelle satu per satu. Melucuti pakaian sang gadis dengan kecepatan yang menakutkan.

Michelle tersentak ketika ia merasakan pakaiannya mulai turun dari bahunya. Memnuat sedikit celah di bibirnya. Hal itu pun tidak disia-siakan Sebby. Butler itu memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Michlle melalui celah yang ada. Menjelajahi seluruh isi mulut Michelle. Mengabsen gigi-giginya, menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya dan bermain dengan lidah Michelle yang baru saja ia cicipi. Membuat salive mereka berdua bercampur an menetes begitu saja dari sudut bibir Michelle.

"Hmmp... Mmmh..", Michelle berulang kali mendesah diantara ciumannya. Sebastian tersenyum puas.

Sebastian melepaskan ciuman panas mereka beberapa saat sesudah pekerjaan tangannya selesai. Kini tidak ada satu pun yang dapat menghalangi pandangan Sebby pada tubuh Michelle. sebastian memperhatikan hasil pekerjaannya sementara Michelle terengah-engah karena kehabisan napas.

"Hh... Hh... Sebastian... san"

Sebastian mengelus-elus dan menciumi wajah Michelle berualng kali. "Hmm... Tenang saja, ini baru akan dimulai". Sebby kemudian menarik tubuhnya dan memperhatikan tubuh Michelle yang kini telah polos sepenuhnya. Memperhatikannya dengan pandangan yang liar dan penuh nafsu. Senyuman khasnya terus mengembang di bibirnya. Michelle semakin dinuat tak berdaya di bawah tatapan Sang Butler.

"Kau akan jadi hidangan penutupku yang manis, Mi-chan", katanya dengan nada yang sangat menggoda. Kini Sebastian mulai menyerang leher Michelle. Menciumnyam menjilatinya dan menggigitnya. Aroma dan rasa strawberry yang samar-samar terasa dari gadis di bawahnya itu membuat Sebby ketagihan dan melakukannya berulang kali. Membuat sang gadis mendesah geli dan meninggalkan banyak tanda kemerahan di leher putihnya.

Setelah puas dan membuat leher Michelle benar-benar basah, kini jilatan Sebastian turun ke dadanya. Mencium dan menjilatinya sebanyak yang ia mau. Memainkan puncak Michelle dengan lidahnya sementara tangannya mulai meremas kedua 'gunung' tersebut. Desahan Michelle kian menjadi-jadi ketika Sebastian melahap puncak dadanya dan memainkan dengan lidahnya di dalam mulutnya.

"Ahh... aahhh...", desah Michelle tertahan. Sebastian tersenyum ketika mendengar desahan Michelle yang begitu menghibur telinganya. Puas dengan dada Michelle, Sebby kemudian mulai menjilati perut sang gadis. Membuat yang bersangkutan menggeliat geli.

Sang Librarian berjengit dan mendesah pelan ketika tangan Sebastian yang bebas tiba-tiba membelai daerah paling privasinya. Memainkannya di depan 'pintu masuknya'. Dan sesaat kemudian, Sebastian mulai memasukkan jari-jarinya. Satu jari… Dua jari… Ia pun mulai memainkan jari-jarinya di dalam tubuh Michelle dan menggerakkannya berirama.

"I.. ttai…", erang Michelle ketika ia mulai tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya. Air matanya mulai meleleh dari sudut matanya.

"Sst.. Sebentar lagi", Sebastian mengecup lembut bibir Michelle sekilas untuk membantu gadis itu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Michelle mulai mendesah nyaman.

Merasa jalan untuknya masuk sudah cukup mudah, Sebastian kemudian mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari dalam tubuh Michelle dan segera melucuti celana panjang hitam yang sedari tadi masih menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Mempersiapkan diri untuk tahap selanjutnya.

"Main dishnya baru akan dimulai", bisiknya di telinga Michelle. Napas panas Sebastian kembali menggelitik teling gadis itu.

"Eh?"

Belum sempat bertanya lebih, Sebastian mulai memasukkan 'miliknya' ke dalam tubuh Michelle. Membuat sang gadis mengerang karena rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Uh…", Michelle merintih pelan ketika merasakan Sebastian telah sepenuhnya berada di dalam tubuhnya. Ia mencengkram erat seprai saat Sang Butler mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya berirama. Perlahan, tapi semakin lama Sebby semakin cepat menggerakkannya.

"Oh… Aaaah~h!", erang Michelle. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan kini telah luntur dan berganti dengan kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Sebastian memperhatikan dan menikmati raut wajah Michelle yang kini tampak dipenuhi oleh kenikmatan yang ia berikan, sambil sesekali mencium bibir mungilnya dengan ganas. Memberikan dominasi yang tidak akan bisa dilawan oleh sang gadis yang tampak begitu rapuh tapi menggiurkan di mata Sang Akuma.

"Se-bastian… san… Aku-nngh…", ucap Michelle disela-sela desahannya. Ia sudah hamper mencapai klimaksnya.

"Hnn… Sudah waktunya rupanya", seringaian tampak menghiasi wajah Sebastian yang tampak sama sekali tidak lelah. Padahal mereka berdua telah melakukannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Oh! A…aaah…ah", Michelle kembali mendesah ketika Sebastian mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Michelle. Seringaian Sebby kian mengembang. Ia mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuh Michelle dan duduk di samping Sang Librarian yang kini berbaring tak berdaya.

"Hh.. Hh… Se-bastian…"

"Kau pasti lelah kan? Tidurlah", katanya sambil mengelus-elus kepala Michelle. "Aku akan menemanimu sampai jiwamu seutuhnya milikku, _ma chère_…"

~Owari~


End file.
